


Family Dinner

by destielismylovesong



Series: Best Friends Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twice a month, their families have dinner together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> On [Tumblr](http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/54787606149/part-1-it-turns-out-that-they-dont-need-to-say)

It turns out that they don't need to say anything to their parents.

Twice a month, their families have dinner together. They take turns hosting, and throughout the years, Dean and Cas had both learned that they love to cook. By the time they're together in their senior year, Mary and Anna don't even bother to enter the kitchen on family dinner nights, knowing that Dean and Cas like their creations to be a surprise.

It's Chuck and Anna's turn to host tonight, and Dean and Cas are in the kitchen, standing over the dinner cart. Dinner is ready to be served, but they're frozen, too nervous to step out into the dining room.

"Dean, they know this is coming," Cas breaks the silence, moving around the cart to stand in front of Dean. He puts his hands on his shoulders and meets his eyes. "It's been obvious to literally every single person who has ever met us."

"I know," Dean says, swallowing audibly. "I just- what if my dad-"

"Shhh," Cas murmurs, kissing his forehead and gathering him into his arms. "Your dad loves you, no matter what. He might have a strict background, but he knows this has been coming, and if he had a problem with it, he would've said so before." 

Dean leans into the warmth of Cas's body, nuzzling his nose into his collarbone. Cas rubs his back soothingly, and Dean tightens his hold on Cas's waist.

"This took us so fucking long," he whispers. "Why did it take us so fucking long, Cas?"

"Don't," Cas says, tipping Dean's head back. "We're here, together now, finally. Don't question it." Dean smiles faintly and presses his lips to Cas's sweetly. 

"Okay, let's do it," he says after breaking away. "Let's tell them."

"Tell us what?" 

Dean and Cas freeze at John's voice, then slowly turn as one to the kitchen doorway. Anna, Chuck, Mary, and John all stand at the entrance to the kitchen, with expressions varying from Chuck's satisfied grin, Anna's beaming motherly love, John's happy smile, and Mary's tear-filled eyes.

"Um," Cas says, pulling back from Dean slowly. Chuck's grin widens as Dean slips his hand into Cas's for reassurance. 

"So, um, we're..." Dean trails off.

"Together," Cas finishes for him firmly, squeezing his hand.

"Well, it's about time," Anna says, walking over and casually grabbing the handle on the dinner cart. She starts to push it towards the door, and John holds it open for her. Cas and Dean gape at them as they make their way out to the dining room.

"That's it?" Dean exclaims, pulling Cas with him as he follows them. "That's the entire reaction we're going to get?" They stop at the head of the table as Anna and Chuck set the food down and John and Mary seat themselves.

"Well, son," John says, placing his napkin on his lap, "if it makes you feel any better, your mother and Anna have been planning your wedding to Cas since you were twelve." 

Cas makes a strangled sound, and Chuck keeps grinning as Dean stares at his dad as if he'd suddenly sprung horns out of his head.

"Come on, boys," Mary says softly. "Sit and eat. We're very happy for you both. But it's not news to any one of us that you're very much in love with each other, all right?"

Dean groans and looks away from Cas, from everyone at the table. "Mom," he mumbles. "We haven't gotten to that ye-."

"I love you," Cas interrupts quietly. Dean turns to face him so quickly that he becomes dizzy and has to grab onto his arm. Cas steadies him and smiles gently. "It's okay, Dean. I love you."

"I was supposed to say it first," Dean says achingly, tears pressing against his eyelids. "I was going to make it perfect-"

Cas smiles and pulls him into his arms for the second time in a matter of minutes, right there in front of God and their parents and the entire universe. "I love you, too," Dean whispers in his ear, and Castiel kisses his cheek.

"That was perfect," he whispers back.


End file.
